The Swan Prince
by ronnyangel88
Summary: My KurBastian version of The Swan Princess. Kurt and Sebastian are arranged to be married. But instead Hunter wants to concur both kingdoms and have more power. So he kidnaps Kurt and puts a spell on him. Will Sebastian save Kurt and break the spell read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone i wrote this a while ago but never thought to put it up. So now i am and i have made it a KurBastian version i was going to make it klaine but when writing it at the time i fell in love with Kurt and Sebastian so hopefully you guys will like it. Based on the movie The Swan Princess i really loved this movie as a kid a secretly i still love it now. Happy reading this is for Nate HungerGamesAndTwilightFan seeing he had never heard of the Swan Princess so this is for him. **

**The Swan Prince**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a king named Burt, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet he was sad, for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. And then, happily a son was born, a prince and he was given the name Kurt. Kings and queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them, was the widow Mary, and her young son Prince Sebastian. It was then that Burt and Mary happened upon the same idea, Sebastian and Kurt would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to all was another plan. That of the evil enchanter Hunter. Kurt's birth was of little concern to him. For he was preparing to take Burt's kingdom, by means of the Forbidden arts.

On the eve of his assault, Burt attacked and Hunter's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished. "I'm not finished with you yet, Burt. Someday I will get my power back, and when I do everything you own, everything you love, will be mine." Un-phased by Hunter's threat Burt took his finger and angrily pointed it into the other direction. Many feared King Burt too kind. But in time the threat was forgotten, and all hopes turned to that not to distant summer, when Sebastian and Kurt would meet.


	2. Chapter 1: First Meetings

**ok second chapter is thank you to princessanastasiaromanov464 for being the first to review. This chapter is dedicated to them. Thank you to everyone who is following already. **

**Chapter 1: First Meetings**

The hooves of the horses could be heard against the path as they signaled the arrival of King Burt. A green eyed boy stood beside his mother fidgeting in the formal clothes. Then the king's party came into view. "Ah, Mary! How wonderful to see you again!" Dismounting, the king lifted a small body from the front of his saddle and placed the little Kurt on the ground. "And who might this strapping young man be, young Prince Sebastian, no doubt" King Burt heartily continued. Queen Mary curtsied, "Welcome to our fair kingdom dear Burt, and to you, young prince."

Not very discreetly, Burt nudged his son forward to the space that divided the two parties. Looking back at his father with slight hesitation, the prince walked to the center and stood there patiently. The other prince, though had to go through some ordeal, "Seb dear, hehe, go on!" "Mother!" protested Prince Sebastian. "Sebastian!" came the sharp reply. Sebastian stepped forward to conclude the pleasantries.

While scowling to a side, refusing to look at the boy before him Sebastian mumbled, "Hello Prince Kurt. I'm _very _pleased to meet you." Prince Kurt, who had a little more politeness coursing through his blood, curtsied low, "Pleased to meet you, Prince Sebastian." Even before he finished his sentence, Kurt knew that the prince had run off. The queen made light tutting noises and Sebastian dragged his feet back.

He took Kurt's hand from his side and looked at it with a disgusted expression. The prince who had seemed like the perfect little boy before this, sported a similar expression. Puckering his lips, Sebastian raised the Kurt's hand to his mouth. Smacking a kiss on, he dropped his hand barely a second later as though it was the plague, wiping his mouth furiously on his sleeve. The prince was administering the same cleaning by wiping the top of his hand on the leg of his pants.

**(Song Starts)**

_Sebastian: "I can't believe I'm stuck with him all summer. All bet he doesn't wrestle, hunt or box"_

Kurt put up both of his fists as Sebastian slightly backed away.

_Kurt: He looks conceded_

Kurt slowly put his fists down

_Sebastian: What a total bummer_

Sebastian crossed his arms

_Both: "If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pocks"_

Burt and Mary gestured the two children to finish.

_Sebastian: "So happy you could come"_

_Kurt: "So happy to be here"_

Both Sebastian and Kurt fakily gave bows

_Both: "How I'd like to run"_

Both of the children turned around.

_Kurt: "This isn't my idea"_

_Sebastian: "This isn't my idea"_

_Both: "Of fun"_

(The sun is setting. Sebastian and Kurt are running around and poking each other with fake wooden swords)

_Mary: "The children seem to get along quite nicely"_

Kurt tackled Sebastian to the ground

_Burt: "Well join our lands if this arrangement clicks"_

_Mary: "My dear King Burt, that's my point, precisely"_

Mary took the small compass and poked Burt lightly in the chest with it.

_Burt: "It's such good parenting"_

_Mary: "And good politics."_

Kurt went around the pillar that him and Sebastian were fighting around and knocked the wooden sword out of his hands by poking him in the back with his.

_Mary: "So happy we agree"_

Mary put out her hand

_Burt: "I think we've got a deal"_

Burt put his hand in Mary's a shook it.

_Mary: "Sebastian's quite a catch"_

Sebastian and Kurt run behind Mary and Burt.

_Burt: "This is my idea"_

_Mary: "This is my idea"_

_Both: "Of a match"_

Mary holds Kurt away from Sebastian and Burt keeps Sebastian away from Kurt, to stop them from fighting with their fake swords.

_Mary: "And such fun"_

(Mary's castle is seem from up above and moving across the sea to Burt's castle)

Kurt is now a twelve-year-old. He was on his balcony while his father was preparing for the voyage over to Mary's palace.

_Burt: "Good heaven's child, don't dawdle. We can't keep Sebastian waiting"_

Kurt crosses his arms and gives a long sigh.

_Kurt: "I haven't done my skin routine or washed my hair, and, Father, I get sea sick"_

Sebastian is in his room sitting on his bed with throwing knives and a poster of Kurt. Mary comes into his room.

_Mary: "They soon will be arriving"_

Mary sees that Sebastian is throwing his knives at a picture of Kurt that he drew.

_Mary: "Is that respect you're showing"_

_Sebastian: "Don't make me kiss his hand again, I swear I'm going to be sick"_

Kurt and King Burt have arrived at the palace and Mary and Burt are greeting each other. Kurt is still on the ship while Sebastian and his friend David are standing by a wagon of tomatoes.

Sebastian and David use a slingshot and hit Kurt with a tomato. While they are laughing Kurt is scowling.

(Later on inside the castle Sebastian and Kurt are sliding down the railing of the stairs, trying to get away from Kurt)

_Sebastian: "We've tried all summer but we just can't lose him"_

Sebastian and David land on the ground and run outside, Kurt traveling closely behind.

_Kurt: "Hey, fellas wait up"_

David: "Quick, put on some speed"

Sebastian and David are climbing up the ladder into their tree house and pull up the rope as Kurt arrives.

_Sebastian: "When picking teams..."_

_David: "Or friends..."_

_Sebastian: "I never choose him."_

David: "You'd think he's take a hint and learn to read"

Sebastian and David hang a sign out of the window of the tree house that says 'No Girls'

_Kurt: "This really isn't fair"_

_Sebastian and David: "We really couldn't care"_

Kurt, out of her anger, kicks the leg of the tree house making it come crashing down.

_Kurt: "Boys, it's all or none"_

Kurt is on his horse with a broken arm in a sling, a black eye, and bandages tied around his head. Burt looks on in disapproval.

_Kurt: "This isn't my idea"_

Sebastian and David both are leaning on a crutch with black eyes and bandages tied around their heads also.

_Sebastian and David: "This isn't my idea"_

_Sebastian, David and Kurt: "Of Fun"_

Mary waves goodbye to Burt and Kurt, then turns to Sebastian and David and scolds them.

_Chorus: "Long before they met, Sebastian and Kurt. Were destined to be wedded"_

(Butlers were cleaning are cleaning Queen Mary's castle)

_Maids: "However, anyone could see."_

The Butlers are cleaning the windows.

_Butlers: "The only point on which they didn't disagree"_

(Maids are lighting the candles in Kurt Burt's castle, while Kurt was reading a book)

_Chorus: "Was that the very thought of summer time was dreaded"_

Burt is trying to force Kurt out of the carriage. However, was having a hard time! Kurt is now a sixteen-year-old boy.

_Sebastian: "He tries to talk me into playing dress up"_

Kurt is dressed in a robe and a crown waving the staff around. Sebastian has a bear head on his and roars.

_Sebastian: "He's always flirting with the castle guards"_

Kurt is standing next to one of the guards of the palace and telling him a joke. The guard laughs and so does she. Sebastian is leaning on the wall obviously jealous.

David: "I think you really sort of like him, fess up"

David slightly nudges Sebastian on the back. Sebastian and Kurt are playing a game of poker while David stands behind Kurt.

_Sebastian: "I'd like him better if he'd lose at cards. 4 sevens and a 10"_

Sebastian puts down his cards.

_Kurt: "I think I won again"_

Kurt put down her cards that had four aces and a ten

_Sebastian and David: "Every time he's won"_

_Kurt: "This is my idea"_

_Sebastian and David: "This isn't my idea"_

_All: "Of Fun"_

(Sebastian and Kurt are riding in a carriage down Town Square.)

_Chorus: "We need a royal wedding"_

Sebastian puts two fingers behind Kurt's head. Kurt's turns around to Sebastian whistling

_Water Carrying Women: "I'd love to be invited"_

_Working field men: "At least we'll get a holiday to rest our plows and axes"_

_Chorus: "Some day these two will marry"_

Burt and Kurt go up the plank to the boat and out of nowhere a tomato smashes into Sebastian's face.

_Chorus: "Two lands will be united. And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes"_

King Burt is in his study writing a letter to Queen Mary.

Burt: "What if Kurt doesn't go for the merger."

Mary sees it and writes.

Mary: "Urge Him.

Sebastian and Kurt are both in their rooms as their parents try to come into their rooms. They block their rooms and shut the doors.

_Both: "For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September"_

King Burt and Queen Mary are pushing Sebastian and Kurt towards their meeting place.

_Sebastian: "All their pushing and annoying hints"_

King Burt lift's Kurt out of the carriage and carried him by his arms to the thrown room.

_Kurt: "I've got bruises with their fingerprints"_

Mary pushes Sebastian in first.

_Sebastian: "I can do much better, I am sure"_

Kurt gets pushed in last.

_Kurt: "He's so immature"_

Sebastian turns around, as does Kurt. As soon as Sebastian lays his eyes on Kurt, he is astounded. Kurt's hair is short and coiffed to the side and his skin is flawless. His blue eyes shine like diamonds held up to light. Kurt has the same astonishment as Sebastian did. Sebastian's hair had gotten longer. His eyes are a deeper green that he could look in forever. He had the most beautiful smile Kurt had ever seen.

_Kurt: "I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doubts are gone"_

Burt and Mary were watching the scene from the door.

_Sebastian: "He started out as such an ugly duckling, and somehow suddenly became a swan"_

Sebastian and Kurt both made their way to the center.

_Kurt: "So happy to be here"_

Kurt came a curtsied to Sebastian

_Sebastian: "Till now I never knew"_

Sebastian bowed back to Kurt.

_Sebastian and Kurt: "It is you I've been dreaming of"_

Sebastian took Kurt's hands into his as he did him.

_Sebastian: "This is my idea"_

_Kurt: "This is my idea"_

Burt and Mary burst through the doors

_Mary and Burt: "What a good idea, such a charming and romantic potion"_

All of the maids come through the doors and set up the ballroom for the dance that Sebastian and Kurt were about to share.

_Chorus: "This is my idea"_

_Background: "This is my idea"_

Soft orchestra music starts playing.

_Chorus: "Such a good idea"_

_Background: "Such a good idea"_

_Chorus: "What a good idea. Such a powerful and magic potion. This is exactly my idea of love"_

The Chorus stops singing and Sebastian and Kurt danced in the middle. Soft music plays in the background.

_Kurt: "This is my idea"_

_Sebastian: "This is my idea_

_Both: "This is my idea of..."_

_Chorus: "Love"_

Sebastian and Kurt move in and kiss each other on the lips, Sebastian putting a hand on the back of his head while Kurt puts a hand on his shoulder

Soft Music Ends.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter don't kill me lol. Next chapter going up tomorrow. Please favorite/follow and review the more reviews i get the faster the next chapter goes up.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Great Animal

**ok i couldn't resist i had to put up this chapter. Thank you to this lovely guest for their review.( Guest****: Oh my gosh! You are amazing I loved this movie as a kid and KurtBastian is one of my favorite pairings :D). If you are reading this chapter i am dedicating it to you hope you like it. **

**Chapter 2: The Great Animal**

Sebastian and Kurt pulled away from the kiss. "Arrange the marriage" Sebastian shouted as the crowd started to cheer. Kurt looked around the room confused as the music started playing again. "Wait..." When Kurt spoke the music stopped and so did everything else. Sebastian turned to her astonished. "What? You're all I've ever wanted! You're beautiful" "Thank you...but what else?" Kurt asked. "What else?" Sebastian answered confused by his question. "Is beauty all that matters to you?" Burt cleared his throat but Kurt gave him a glare. Sebastian didn't know what to say. ''Sebastian? What else?'' Mary said trying to get him to answer. "I...uh...what else is there?" he responded. "Ehhhhh!" Wes said putting his thumb down. Kurt lowered his head as he was disappointed by Sebastian's answer.

Burt and Kurt were on their horses ready to go back to their castle. Kurt was just coming out. "We tried Mary. No one can say we didn't try." Mary whimpered out a little, disappointed. "Say goodbye Kurt" Burt said as he looked at his son. "Goodbye" he said looking away. "Goodbye..." Burt urged on. "Prince Sebastian" Kurt finished. Sebastian was looking in the other direction when Mary elbowed his arm. "Mother" "Sebastian" Mary said wanting him to say goodbye. ''Good-bye Kurt" Kurt and his father rode on their horses and out of the palace gates. Sebastian watched as Kurt's horse walked away and turned as soon as he looked back at him. "All these years of planning, WASTED!" Mary yelled as she made her way back into the castle, with Sebastian standing outside looking on into the horizon.

"What else is there? He says is beauty all that matter, and you say what else is there?" Wes yelled for the fifth time that night. Sebastian and David were playing chess inside of the castle thinking the same thing. "It was dumb, I know?" Sebastian stated ''You should write a book. How to offend people in five syllables or less." David then moved his piece on the chess board ''Your turn Sebastian.'' he said. "I didn't know what else to say!" making a quick move on the board with really paying attention. David then made his move ''You lost your queen Sebastian.'' he said waving the chess piece in his hand. ''It's twice in one day.'' he said in frustration. "Think Sebastian! You must see something other than Kurt's beauty" said Wes. "Of course, I do, Wes. He's like...you know...how about...and then...I mean right...?" "..." Wes said nothing with his eyebrows raised. "I don't know how to say it. I'll prove it to him...I'll prove my love." Sebastian then moved another piece on the chess board ''Checkmate.'' he said. And David shook his head in disbelief.

Lightning and thunder shook the evening sky. A figure stood on top of the hill looking down upon King Burt's carriage "Today's the day Burt. Everything you own, everything you love will be mine." Kurt and his father rode in a horse drawn carriage going back to their castle. "I...I just don't understand. What else did you want him to say?" Burt asked Kurt breaking the annoying silence. "I need to know that he loves me. For just being me," Kurt replied just before the carriage stopped. Burt got out of the carriage and saw a figure standing on top of the hill. Kurt started to come out but Burt stopped him. "Stay inside, Kurt!" He demanded. The stranger transformed into a monster. It looked like a wolf with dragon wings fused together. The creature rushed towards the carriage and…

A lone guard staggering towards the palace, burst through the doors and fell to the ground. Sebastian, David and Wes rushed towards him. "It's King Burt's captain" Sebastian commented recognizing him and put his hand under the man's head. "We…uh…we were attacked…The Great Animal" Attacked. Sebastian whispered out "Kurt" and ran to the stables to get his horse. "Sebastian…wait" Wes yelled for him, but it was too late.

Sebastian raced as fast as he could, desperate to get to Kurt to see if he was alright. "Please Kurt. Don't disappear on me now. Please be okay. I need you." Sebastian neared the carriage. The carriage had been turned over and ripped to shreds. Sebastian jumped off his horse and ran to the carriage and almost ripped the door off of its hinges. "Kurt!" Seeing that Kurt was not inside he yelled his name. Without an answer Sebastian found the necklace that he had given to him as a present when he was a baby, lying on the ground. Sebastian picked it up and looked to the right and gasped slightly. Lying on the ground was King Burt.

Sebastian ran over to him and bend down. "King Burt" "Sebastian" Burt said in a hoarse voice. "Who did this?" "It came so quickly…The G-Great animal" he said stuttering. "Where's Kurt?" he asked. Burt grabbed onto Sebastian's shirt and pulled him forward. "Listen to me Sebastian. It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems" Burt said desperately. "What's not? Where is Kurt?" Sebastian said desperately. " Kurt is… Kurt is…g-gone!" And with that the Great King Burt died, not knowing whether his son was going to be alright. Sebastian gently placed Burt's body on the ground and stood up. Looking up at the sky, Sebastian screamed Kurt's name and fell to his knees.

**Oh no Kurt's gone will Sebastian be able to find him stay tuned for more. Please follow, favorite and review xoxo Veronica.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Spell

**This is a very short chapter. Hope you guys like. Thanks to everyone who is following and reviewing. Jeff is a turtle and Nick is a Frog. Because i like the idea of Nick having a crush on Kurt so he could get a kiss from Kurt and become a handsome prince. Like the frog prince. but that wont be happening in this fic sorry to say. **

**Chapter 3: The Spell**

The sounds of a giant waterfall echoes through the forests near the lake that glows from the light of the moon. A large arch stands at the top, covered in different variations of flowers. Behind the arch stands the lake. Two people stand at the edge of the lake looking at a beautiful white swan.

"Now don't let my little spell make you sad, Kurt! It doesn't even last the whole day." A woman stood next to Hunter and threw bread crumbs in the water, as Kurt turned in the moons direction. "As soon as the moon comes up," Hunter continued, lifting one of his hands to the sky. Kurt looked up at the sky for a moment and looked down at the water. The water surrounding his body lit up and he raised his wings to the sky. From behind a bush, Kurt's friends; Nick and Jeff watched as lights surrounded Kurt's Swan body turning him back into human form.

"And that's how it works every night. You have to be on the lake, of course. And when the moonlight touches your wings" Kurt walked out of the water and looked at Hunter. "Listen Kurt. This sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure", he paused and smirked at him, "Maybe a tinny bit but…" Kurt glared at him. "But what I really want is…is your father's kingdom. "Kurt whirled around and glared at him. "Take it then, you have enough power."

"Nah, tried that already. Once you steal something you spend your whole life fighting to keep it. But", he began as Kurt's outfit turned into a wedding suit, as did Hunter's. "If I marry the only heir to the throne" The scenery turned into a beautiful castle and a crowd of bowing countrymen. "We will rule your father's kingdom together, legally, as Kings, you know!"

"Never" Kurt growled and the scenery around them turned back into the lake, the same moon shinning on the water. Kurt turned from him and ran. "Where are you going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake you'll turn back into a swan" Hunter said, causing Kurt to stop running. "No matter where you are." Kurt started to weep and put his face into his hands.

**Ok so it is now 12:30 am when i wake up roughly between 9-10 i will put up next chapter. till then stay tuned. **


	5. Chapter 4: Practice, Practice, Practice

**This chapter is long then the previous one hope you guys like this one. I am dedicating this chapter to Eraman. I would love to thank you for staying tuned and giving me nice reviews. Happy reading :-) **

**Chapter 4: Practice, Practice, Practice **

"The Musicians are not happy!" Wes stated as he put orange dust from a bucket and into the holder where he kept the arrows. "I know, but I have to practice" Wes lifted the bucket to his face and lightly beat the bottom. "Oh, no complaints here. I think it's going to be loads of…" Before he finished speaking, the orange powder that was still in the bucket fell on his face, "Fun."

Sebastian and David were practicing archery for when they came face to face with the Great Animal. "The Great Animals never going to give him up without a fight" Sebastian replied as he tied to cloth over his eyes. "Your not still thinking he's alive" Wes replied frustrated as he whipped the dust off of his face. "When I find the Great Animal, Wes, I'll find Kurt" "Oh Sebastian, he's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows that."

"The whole kingdom's wrong, Kurt is alive, and I'm going to find him" Sebastian said, with an 'I'm right' voice. "Ready David" he asked, David peeking through his blindfold. "No peeking" Wes hissed as David yanked the blindfold back on his face. "ANIMALS ASSEMBLE" Wes yelled, looking over to the stage. A group of people, who were the musicians for the castle balls, came out into the courtyard. "Lord Wes, I must object. We are musicians" the head musicians complained. "The servants have the day off, we have to use someone" "But I'm an artist, not a bore" "Could have fooled me!" Wes muttered under his breath. "Come on guys…their harmless" Sebastian mocked.

**(Song Start)**

Musicians:

_We are a band…and not a band of animals. This masquerade._

(The musicians took the costumes that Wes made for them and put them on)

Bear:

_It's more than I can bear._

Musicians:

_There goes my reputation. It's awful…this humiliation._

(Thad; the duck was trying to put on his feet, and tripped knocking all of them over)

Lion:

_And I've the lions share_

(Song Pause; Soft Music in the background)

Wes: Liven it up a bit, I want you to strike fear into my heart.

(Trent; who was dressed as a rabbit; looked at everyone, took a deep breath and roared like a lion, making Wes cringe in surprise)

Wes: Not you Trent. You're a r-r-rabbit for heaven sake.

(Trent crossed his arms, tapping his foot; and shaking his head. Wes rolled his eyes and continued)

Wes: Archers ready, set…go

(Wes pulled the strings that were attached to Sebastian's and David's blindfold pulling it off. Sebastian shot two arrows and David tripped and fell to the floor. One of the arrows that Sebastian shot hit two trees and then hit the elephant on the back. David got off of the floor and pointed one of his arrows at Trent, but it slump to the ground. Trent laughed at him and David ran after him. The bear the elephant and the moose were hiding behind one of the hedges)

Bear:

_Duck!_

(Thad thought that they were referring to him, so he stood up, only to get hit in the chin.)

(David shot his arrow straight this time, but Trent brought out a club from behind his back and hit the arrow and sent it straight into David's face)

(Thad tried dodging arrows but got hit several times. He hid behind the same hedge again)

Bear:

_Duck_

(Thad stood up angry)

Thad:

_What?_

EVERYONE: Day after day all the Prince ever does is practice, practice, practice.

Mary: Thinking of him and the way that it was

Everyone except Mary: Practice, Practice, Practice

(Mary puts her teacup up to her lips only to have one of Sebastian's arrows to run across her face and break the cup. Thad, who was trying to run away jumped on all of the tables knocking them down)

Thad: He's not happy 'til he has attacked us.

(David shot one of his arrows and headed for them, as they ducked out of the way)

Wes: Twelve seconds

Everyone: Day after day all the Prince ever does is practice, practice, practice. Thinking of him and the way that it was. Practice, Practice, Practice.

Wes: Five seconds

Wes: Four…Three…Two…One.

Everyone: Practice, Practice, Practice

Wes: TIME

**(Song Ends)**

"Animals, assemble for counting" Wes started as the musicians came out of their hiding places. "Uh huh, very good, very good" Thad stumbled over to Wes and collapsed on the floor. "You scored twenty five points, that's for sure" Wes muttered to himself, stepping over him. Sebastian walked over to him and brushed a cloth across Thad's forehead. "Sorry Thad, why don't you take a few days off"

"Moose are worth two points, sixteen hits a total of thirty two" David was leaning on a tree standing next to Trent. David smirked evilly and took his arrow and hit Trent on each shoulder. "Ten seven pointers" Trent turned around only to find David whistling. "Fourteen three pointers" Then he hit him over the head. "To the total of two hundred ninety eight. Well done Sebastian" Wes looked over the animals for a second. "Now David, let's see for you. Zero, zero, and nothing and no and zip" Wes exclaimed mocking him. David shrugged like it was no big deal. "And last but not least, the elusive, one hundred point, white rabbit."

But he wasn't white anymore. Wes was shocked to see Trent covered in David's blue dye. Trent looked himself over, seeing them on his shoulders and head. "I believe that's three hundred Wes" David mocked him. "Good shooting David" Sebastian muttered sarcastically. David ignored his comment and put all of his weight on Wes's back. "Well write it down" David grabbed the pen out of Wes's hand and wrote down, "Three hundred to Two Ninety Eight" Wes grabbed the pen right back and glared at David.

Sebastian smirked knowingly and walked over to Trent. "Oh but, uh…wait just a moment Wes" Sebastian made a spinning notion with his finger and Trent turned around. Sebastian took his bow and lifted up the tail to reveal an orange spot. "Sorry David!" Sebastian said, continuing to smirk.

David laughed nervously and walked over, putting his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "You're a great fighter, Sebastian. One of the best. It takes more than good aim, it takes courage" Wes looked unimpressed and replied, "Well then, how about we have a quick round of catch and fire," He said smugly. "C-C-Catch and fire, you mean me" David stuttered remembering what happened last time. "You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-courage." said Wes em-phasing on the c.

David was standing in the field with Wes standing in front of him tying an apple to his head. He was wearing armor all around his body, protecting him if the arrow somehow decided to get attracted somewhere else other than the apple. "Are you sure you're alright?" Wes asked him with false worry. "Uh, me fine, oh I-I'm fine" Wes took the string and wrapped it a little too tight cutting him off from air. "Too tight, Too Tight."

"Oops, so sorry" said Wes. "Ready" Sebastian shouted standing several feet away from David. David couldn't seem to find his words. Hearing him stutter, Wes answered for him. "He's ready" Sebastian turned around, his back facing David and waited. "Remember now, aim for the heart" Wes said, pointing at David's heart, "Right in between the shoulders" Wes took the helmet with the apple attached and forced it on his head. Wes shifted to the side and David readied his bow. Feeling nervous he couldn't keep the bow straight. Wes huffed.

"Come on, David. Hold it steady." Steadying the bow well enough to actually make a hit, he let the arrow go. The arrow headed straight towards Sebastian and before hitting him in the back, Sebastian caught it and shot it towards David's head. The arrow hit the apple dead on and split the apple in two equal halves. Wes caught one of the halves and David fell to the floor in shock. "52 out of 52. Well done Sebastian" Wes raved enthusiastically. Wes bent down to David who was getting up from the floor. "Extraordinary courage man, just think" he put his hand on David's shoulder, "One inch lower and that arrow would have…" Before Wes finished speaking David fell back into a dead faint, Wes smirking. Sebastian smirked at David and then looked at the horizon with a sad, yet hopeful expression on his face. "Don't lose hope, Kurt. Wherever you are, I'm going to find you!"

**Hope you guys liked that i will post other chapter late tonight probably before i go to bed lol. Stay tuned. Please leave reviews :-) **


	6. Chapter 5: Far Longer Than Forever

**Another chapter as promised hope you guys will like this one. Please also don't for get to follow and review. Also check out HungerGamesAndTwilightFan (Kiss The Boy) and (The Leather Boot). **

**Chapter 5: Far Longer Than Forever**

The lake stood under the moon, the light reflecting off the crystal clear water. Nick was formulating a plan "Quiet, I cannot concentrate" Jeff shook his head. "You've come up with some dumb ideas before Nick, but this one is the dumbest" Nick rolled his eyes and continued on with what he was doing. "Go ahead and laugh" he scoffed, "I'll get him to kiss me, and when he does". Jeff interrupted his rant. "And when he does POOF! you'll change into a prince" Nick smiled a goofy smile and moved his head up and down vigorously. "I know, I know, you've told me" said Jeff laying on his back looking up at the sky, pointed to the flower bed that was positioned in front of him. "Why don't you just get these flowers? These are pretty!" he stated. Nick scoffed again. "No, Jeff, I don't want these flowers, I must have those" he stated pointed across the moat where a small spit of land was, and on that land were purple lilies. In the water were two giant alligators, waiting for one of them to slip up.

''When he learns that I have risked my life for him, the kissing will not stop" Nick got up from where he was sitting and held the item that he was giving his full attention to. He then turned towards the tree that Jeff was now leaning against and climbed onto its sturdiest branch. He positioned the stick and placed the end on the ground. "And then you'll change into a prince" Jeff stated looking up at him. "Precisely" said Nick proudly.

"Mind if I point out a problem?" Jeff stated slyly. "I don't take advice from peasants" Nick shot back with a wave of his hand. "Suit yourself" Jeff huffed, slamming himself down on the ground and crossing his arms. Nick cracked all of his muscles, and jumped off of the tree, the stick bending so that his body barely touched the ground. Before it flew him to the other side of the moat, Jeff got up and looked at him. "Just curious, how are you going to get back?"

Before Nick could react his stick launched him forward and instead of landing on the other side like he had planned, it landed him on the top of one of the alligators heads. The other one snapped at him as he was launched forward again back to his original position. He was not able to stop so he continued to launch him back and forth. Jeff, who had been watching him from next to the tree, tried to grab his stick to stop him from moving. His first attempt was to short, so Nick slammed into the ground in front of him. On his second attempt, he went a little too far so Nick slammed into the ground behind him. Nick was launched in the air again as a light shot forward snapping the stick in half, causing Nick to slam into the ground again.

Jeff looked to where the shot was fired and smiled. Kurt ran forward and helped Nick off of the ground. When Nick looked at who saved him, he grabbed his hand and got down on his knee. "Thank you, Kurt, thank you" He let go of his hand and grabbed his stick, which he had picked up. "Silence, you savages!" he said and threw the stick smacking one of the alligators in the head, and he turned back to Kurt. Before he could open his mouth, the staff bounced back and hit him on the head. Kurt gasped and bent down beside him. "Are you alright Nick? Nick?" "We we, yes Kurt, I'm alright" he replied obviously winded.

"What in the world were you trying to do?" he asked. "He thought that if…!" Jeff started, but Nick shushed him. Nick jumped to his feet and pointed to the flowers. "I wanted to get those flowers for you!" "You were being sneaky again Nick" he laughed, winking at Jeff, causing him to blush. "What? Sneaky? You deserve a nice bouquet" "And you deserve a kiss" Nick's eyes lightened up and leaned forward, but fell because Kurt pulled back. "You know that I'm under a spell" he reminded him, but he persisted. "But my kiss will break the spell" Jeff rolled his eyes. "Give it up Nick!"

"I can only kiss the man I love and then he…" then Nick interrupted. "Must make a vow of everlasting love, I know" he finished as if he heard it a million times. "And prove it to the world!" finished Kurt "What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators almost eating me?" Kurt sighed, and turned to Jeff. "Jeff, make him understand.'' Kurt sighed once more, and walked to the edge of the lake, staring at the moon.

**(Start song)**

_Kurt: If I could break the spell, I'd run to him today. And somehow I know he's on his way to me. Bastian, you and I were meant to be. Far longer than forever, I'll hold you in my heart. Its almost like your hear with me, although we're far apart._

(In his minds eye, Sebastian finds himself at the very spot that Kurt has been trapped in)

_Sebastian: Far longer than forever. As constant as a star. I close my eyes and I am where you are._

(Sebastian lifts up the necklace that he gave to Kurt the day that he was born, and holds it close to his heart.)

_Kurt: As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise we've an unshakable bond._

_Sebastian: Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond. Far longer than forever_

_Kurt: Far longer than forever_

_Sebastian: I'll swear that I'll be true_

_Kurt: I'll swear that I'll be true_

_Both: I've made an everlasting vowel to find a way to you. Far longer than forever. Like no love ever known. And with your love I'll never be alone_

_Kurt: Far longer than forever_

_Sebastian: Much stronger than forever_

_Kurt: And with your love I'll never be alone_

**(song ends) **

**Stay tuned for more next chapter going up tomorrow morning. xoxo Veronica. **


	7. Chapter 6: New Friend

**Ok another chapter up. Don't forget to follow and favorite. This chapter i am dedicating to another fan for their review ( J Love you for posting the story! I LOVE the Swan Princess movie ever since I was little. Thanks for being amazing.) so whoever you are this chapter is for you. In this chapter Puck enters.**

**Chapter 6: New Friend**

****Hearing the sudden noise Kurt spun around quickly, turned his gaze to the trees and a bird falling to the ground. The bird hit the ground and Kurt and his friends raced to where he landed. Looking closer Kurt discovered that the bird had an arrow in his arm. "Do you think he's dead?" Jeff replied poking her. Kurt shook his head. "No its just his wing." Kurt touched the bird's wounded wing and he winced. "Poor thing. He must be in a lot of pain, you guys better hold him down." Nick layed on top of the man while Jeff held his other wing down. "Ready when you are Kurt?" Jeff said. Kurt quickly yanked the arrow out of his wing the man gasped painfully then he ripped off a part of his shirt wrapping it around the wound.

"Hello!" Nick hollered, as he opened the bird's eyes, "This is your wake-up call!" Suddenly, the bird did some kung fu fighting on Kurt and then on his friends, who then quickly backed away. "Ha, sure takes more than an arrow to keep me down," the bird said, as he did more kung fu fighting. "Wait," Kurt said, "I'm your friend." "Oh yeah?" The bird said. "If you were my friend, then how come you have that arrow in your hand, huh?"

He took the arrow from her and tickled Kurt's neck with it, as he giggled, as he added, "Yep, the exact kind of arrow I have…" The bird noticed he didn't have the arrow in his arm anymore, before he quickly checked his arm for himself. "I took it out while you were lying there." Kurt said, with a giggle. "You mean you didn't, but instead-?" The bird asked. "Uh-huh." Kurt said, as he nodded. "I apologize." the bird said. "The name's Puck. Lieutenant Puck." Jeff saluted him, but Nick didn't.

"It's a pleasure, Puck." Kurt said, "I'm Kurt. Prince Kurt." Puck kissed his hand. "And these are my best friends in the whole world. This is Jeff." "Hello." Jeff said. "And this is Nick." who didn't look impressed. "I do not have friends, only servants. And they call me 'Your Highness,'." Nick said, as he offered his hand for Puck to kiss. "He is thinking he's a prince." Jeff whispered to him. Puck whistled, making a cuckoo sound.

"I owe you, Prince," Puck said, "and I intend on staying, until my debt is paid." "I don't think there's much you can do." Kurt said. "He has me under a spell." "Spell? You mean a magical…" Puck said, before he pretended to do some magic, until some flowers appeared. "What the-?" He said, as he looked at his hands in confusion.

Soon the land became a beautiful place. Puck looked on in awe, until Jeff and Nick grabbed him and dragged him along. Kurt frowned, as he realized who did this, when he saw Hunter, dressed in gold armor, he angrily turned away.

"Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free." Hunter said, before he chuckled evilly, continued to leer creepily at Kurt. "Let me at him! Let me at him! Hey, don't hold me back!" Puck said, as he tried to confront Hunter, but Nick and Jeff held him back, because there's virtually nothing the Puck can do.

"Chill." Jeff said.

"All it takes is just one little word." Hunter said, before he bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt frowned, as he turned to Hunter and snapped, "Every night you ask me the same question."

"No, no." Hunter said.

"And every night, I give you the same answer!"

"Don't." Hunter said.

"I'll die first." Kurt added, angrily.

Hunter frowned, as he made the illusion disappear and he said, glaring at Kurt in annoyance, "You know you're really starting to bug me!"

"I should think you'd be used to it by now!"

"That's it!" Hunter said. "Just keep pushin' it! But someday, I'm gonna boil over!" Hunter's face even turned red to emphasize his point.

"Go ahead, then." Kurt snapped. "But I'll never give you my father's kingdom!''

Hunter angrily raised his arm as if to hit him and Kurt turned his cheek to the side, bracing himself for the impact. Hunter glared at him for a moment, his hand still up in the air, but he calmed down.

"You know, I was _really _hopin' you'd say you'd be mine," Hunter said, "but it looks as if you need another day to think about it."

Hunter smiled and began to laugh evilly, as he pointed at the sky and Kurt turned and gasped, as he saw the moon beginning to leave the lake.

"No…" He whispered, sadly, before he walked into the lake, as Hunter continued to laugh evilly.

The golden glow appeared under Kurt, as he buried his face in his hands and began crying. The water rose up and around Kurt. Something appeared underwater; it was Kurt, who had become a swan. He broke the surface, not looking at Hunter. He began crying silently, as Hunter kicked the helmet and walked away.

Puck gasped in shock, while the others looked sad due to what happened.

"Prince…" Puck said, as he stared at him in shock.

Kurt sadly bowed his head, praying that Sebastian can rescue him.

**Hope you guys liked that if i got a lot of reviews the next chapter will go up faster. **


	8. Chapter 7: The Ball Preparations

**Another chapter up omg i cant believe how much typing i have done my fingers are bleeding lol. But its worth it. **

**Chapter 7: The Ball Preparations**

Meanwhile at the castle Mary was up to something and everyone knew that it had to do with Prince Sebastian. Mary inspected the crown and found it perfect. "Beautiful…simply beautiful. Soon Sebastian will be married and the kingdom will have a King again." Mary seemed ecstatic, but Wes shook his head. "I doubt it. Sebastian refuses to be King unless he finds Kurt." Mary just stared as him "Poppycock. All that will change after tomorrow nights ball."

"They're all coming to the ball!" Will cheered, as he came in followed by two servants, who are holding a bag full of letters. "Every princess is coming."

The servants dumped the letters all over Will.

Mary laughed in excitement, before she said, "Goodie, oh my, oh, this is wonderful." She turned to Wes and added, "You see, Wes. One of these is bound to change his mind."

"Oh, absolutely…not." Wes mumbled.

"Do not lose one." Mary ordered Will.

"No, oh no." Will said, with a smile, before he frowned, as Mary looked away.

"Where is Sebastian?" asked Mary. "Oh, never mind. I know where he is, working on the mystery of the fat animal."

"The great animal, Your Highness." Wes corrected her, as he tried to take one of the letters, only for Will to snatch it from him.

"fat, big, great," Mary said. "They're large and ugly."

Sebastian, who had been in the library the whole day, ''Listen Sebastian, it's not what it seems.'' King Burt's voice played in Sebastian's mind. He thought that maybe if he looked in the books in the castle he could find out some type of meaning. Finishing up with another stack of books and finding nothing, then climbed up the ladder and took a random book from the shelf. He skimmed through it and his eyes widened when he came to a certain page. ''It's not what it seem.'' He went back and forth between the two pages. ''Of course, it's not what it seems. He snapped the book shut, ''Now I'll find you Kurt.'' and jumped off the ladder and raced to the doors. He opened it and spotted his mother. ''There coming, Sebastian.'' she said in excitement. In happiness Sebastian picked up his mother and spun her around. After he put his mother down and made a move to run only to be stopped.

"Sebastian, where are you going?" she asked "To find the Great Animal" Sebastian ran to the door, only to be stopped again. "Oh wonderful. Just make sure you're here tomorrow night!" "Tomorrow night!" he said stopping in his tracks. "The ball" Mary mumbled, pointing to the letters that still remained in her hand. "Mother…I can't…" Mary became so upset that her lip vigorously twitched. "Oh, mother please don't do the lip thing! If I leave now, maybe I'll be back in time" Mary squealed in delight, ''Thank you, my darling.'' throwing the letters and they fell on Will who was standing beneath her. "But please mother, don't turn it one of your beauty pageants" Without waiting for a reply he raced out the door to find David. Long after he left Mary replied with a "Oh, no, no, no...Its just a few friends…and their daughters" Mary swiftly turned to Will who threw some of the letters that he was picking up in surprise. "I want this ball to be big. Every princess must have their own introduction" she said putting her finger on Will's nose "But you said" "Forget what I said. Now send for the cooks and tell the band to start rehearsing, and I want four footman for every carriage… maybe five." She continued to ramble, while Will smacked his head down repeatedly on the hard tile floor.

**Hope you guys liked that one next chapter going up tomorrow morning. I know these chapter are a bit short but one we get closer to the end the chapters will be longer. So please follow and don't forget to review. The more reviews i see the faster i put up next chapter. There are 14 chapters so we are already half way there. **


	9. Chapter 8: No Fear

**This chapter would have been up an hour ago but the page wasn't working so now it is finally up. I would love to thank the wonderful J for their lovely comments and reviews. **

**(Thank you for the dedication! In all the fanfics I've read, I never saw a Kurtbastian version of the Swan Princess. 2 thumbs up! :D) **

**(And you update faster than most authors. For an author, normally it takes a few days. You update every day. I congratulate you on that!) **

**Seeing that encourages me to write faster and making you readers happy because i know how frustrating it is when there is a good story and the writes takes forever to update will not me i am different lol. So hope you guys like this chapter. Happy reading :-) **

**Chapter 8: No Fear**

The next morning "So let me get this straight. Every night when the moonlight leaves the lake you…turn into a swan" After finding the truth about Kurt, Puck wanted to know everything he could on the situation. He thought that there might be some way that he could help break the spell, and the others fully supported the venture. "Right the following night if I want to turn back into a human I have to be on the lake." Nick shrugged ''All he needs is a little moonlight, me I have to be smooched.'' he said sending a kiss in the air. "No fear, Kurt. We'll find your Sebastian, we bring him back to lake, the moon comes up you'll change into a human, and then you'll live happily ever after." Kurt smiled, but then looked thoughtfully. "I have to find him first."

"You don't know where he is?" Puck said in disbelief. "I don't even know where I am? I was unconscious when Hunter brought me here" said Kurt. "I bet that Hunter knows how to get there" Jeff replied pointing up at the castle. Nick snorted. "Oh yes that's a great idea. Just go to Hunter and ask for a map or something." Suddenly Kurt's and Puck's faces lit up with a huge smile. "That's it…a map. Let's do it" Kurt flapped his wings vigorously and took to the air. Puck, now healed as well as, followed after him.

Kurt:

_We're off on a mission. We're touch and in good condition. We're short, standing tall. No fear. There's danger around us._

Nick:

_They'd hurt us if they found us_

Jeff:

_Our backs are against the wall_

Puck and Kurt:

_No fear_

Kurt:

_Because we have all the courage we require. Take it from a frequent flyer. Try our luck. Our plan will fly. No Fear_

After spotting the map in the upper bedroom window, Kurt flew down to the others, who were waiting for them patiently. "The map is on the wall. In the upper chamber" said Kurt. "Okay guys, this is the plan. Kurt will keep the lookout while we get the map" "We." Nick said leaning on Jeff. ''You're not going to help us." said Puck. ''We.'' he said again.

Nick:

_This plan is simply suicidal, you'll be a sitting duck. Who knows how we'll do this, who knows if we'll live through this. How about a kiss for know._

Nick puckered up his lips, but Kurt hit him over the head with his wing. "Come on Nick, we can't do it without you!" Kurt gave him his best pleading look, and Nick almost gave in. "No" Puck grabbed the back of Nick's shirt and pulled. "No choice Nick" They all walked over to the castle and Nick, Puck, and Jeff pushed open the castle doors and went inside while Kurt acted as the lookout.

The walked up the long staircase and found the hall way that led to the bed chamber. Nick looked behind him, and when he turned around he bumped into a suit of armor knocking it down. Outside Kurt saw a black haired women coming down the stairs when she heard the crash. In panic Kurt hit his beak several times on the window and flew away when the women looked his way. The women ran up the stairs and Kurt knocked on another window.

Kurt made his way up to the bed chamber window to see the others take the map off the wall and hand it to him out the open window. However the women shut the window and chased the others down the stairs. Inside the castle the others were playing keep away with the map. No matter how hard they tried they just couldn't get away. Nick and the others jumped on the railing and flew down the steps and burst through the upper window. The women ran after them but stopped because of Hunter's barrier that he kept around the castle to keep his subjects from escaping.

Kurt and the others met on the group and in excitement he grabbed the map, opened it and pointed to the castle. "There's Sebastian's Kingdom. When do we leave?" The others responded by falling down with exhaustion.

**So what did you guys think another chapter is going up tonight. :-) **


	10. Chapter 9: The Hunt

**Finally a chapter that is a little longer i keep my promises so hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you to Jill for her review (I just continued my first review. I sometimes comment on a chapter twice, remembering something. Glad I make you feel better. :) My first name is Jill, if you wanna know why I use J as a review name. Keep the chapters coming, please. Maybe I could give you some story ideas?) Jill that would be great if you could give me some ideas. If you have a twitter please follow me my name is ronnyangel. I would love to hear some of your ideas. **

**So happy reading. :-) **

**Chapter 10: The Hunt**

It was about midday back at Swan Lake. Nick, Jeff, and Prince Kurt were swimming to kill time before Puck came back from doing whatever it is Puck does.

"Kurt, I apologize for the way I've been acting." Nick said from his current sunbathing spot on Jeff's shell.

"It's alright, Nick."

"No, no, this Kurt is obviously very important to you. And all I can do is think of myself."

"Everyone does that."

"Please Kurt; don't make this more difficult than it already is. Just accept my apology. Please.''

"Okay." Kurt decided to humor him. "I accept."

"Good, now we can kiss and make up." Nick leaned over for a kiss, and both Jeff and Kurt yelled at him.

"Nick!"

"What, what did I say? What?" Nick looked around with a confused expression.

"Attention!" Said a voice from above. Looking up they all saw Puck had landed on the shore. "It is now zero hour. Kurt, prepare for take-off."

"Right."

"Now the rest of you have your assignments. Are you ready?"

"Ready for action, sir!" Jeff saluted. Puck glanced at Francis who seemed to be ignoring them.

"What about you Nick?" No response. "Nick?" Nothing. Puck made a mock bow. "Highness?" Finally, a satisfied smile.

"Oui, I am ready!"

"Good. Take off!" Kurt and Puck flew into the sky.

"Good luck! Have a nice flight!" Jeff sent off with a wave.

"Remember, if anything happens to him, I will have you whipped, flogged, put on the rack, and… I'll have your back legs fried in butter!"

Sebastian and David were on their horse riding into the forest. They went in as far as the horses would go without getting to much spooked. ''He's in here David, I can feel it.'' Sebastian said as he dismounted his horse. "How will you know the Great Animal when you see it?" David asked, petrified.

"I'll know." Sebastian assuredly reaching for his bow and arrow. "Better stay close." he said and nearly dropped his bow as David stumbled into him. "If you say so." He chuckled. David suddenly noticed that he had wandered away from the prince. "S-Sebastian!"

Sebastian came around the one tree separating them. "Shh!" he whispered

"Heh, sorry." A fly buzzed up to him and in a mild panic David shot an arrow past it and up into the canopy.

Up above the forest were Puck and Kurt. ''We better keep an eye out for hunters.'' Puck laughed. "Please Kurt, I could smell a hunter a mile away- Ahh!" Puck was cut off when an arrow zoomed past him and barely missed his wing.

"Sebastian!" Came an echoing shout from below.

"Sebastian? He's here!" Kurt cried out. He dove a few feet before Puck stopped him and grabbed his head. "Kurt you will not lose control, you will follow the plan as out lined. Understa-!" Puck was knocked away and Kurt flew down into the trees. "Kurt don't!"

Kurt flew swiftly through the leaves, looking every which way for Sebastian whom had already seen him, but was hiding behind a tree. He watched the swan from the corner of his eye. The sunlight streaming in between the gaps in the canopy reflected off its white feathers appearing almost magical. It seemed like such a beautiful creature, but very out of place in this area of the forest.

"A swan?" Sebastian pondered. "A swan! Of course, it's not what it seems." He notched an arrow loosely, and then purposely broke some twigs to alert the bird of his location. It turned and flew in his direction.

"Just a little closer. Come on… Come on."

"Sebastian." Kurt said softly.

The hunting prince spun from his hiding place, drawstring pulled taught and perfect aim on the swan, which stopped and stared wide-eyed. "This one's for Kurt!" He let the arrow soar.

''Ah! Kurt!'' Puck shouted.

As the arrow hurled towards Kurt, Puck quickly pushed him out of the way.

They were back above the forest with Sebastian in hot pursuit. "Haha! It's working! Here he comes." He turned his gaze back on the prince that was very far in front of him. "Hey, slow down you're gonna lose him!"

"He's too close!"

"What? Too close?" Puck looked back. Sebastian was no where to be seen. "He can't even see us anymore let alone- Ahh! So not awesome!" He shrieked when a new arrow just barely grazed his beak.

"That boy of yours can move"

"I told you. He's faster than he looks!"

"Don't worry Kurt; I know just what to do in this situation."

"Well?"

"Uh…"

"Puck!"

"I got it! When the archer has you in his sight, fly into the sun and use its light! Follow me!" They flew in the light of the sun and when Sebastian tried to keep his aim on them he was made to cover his eyes in pain.

Puck chuckled in relief. "S-see? Now all we have to do is just stay in… the… sun." It was setting.

"Alright, don't panic! Don't panic!"

Kurt gasped in fright. Sebastian had climbed to a ledge somewhat higher than their altitude and looked downright malicious. Another arrow flew. "Quick, into the trees!" They settled in the branches. "We better think of something soon. Or we're dead ducks."

"A bird must remember, the possum said, when there is no escape you'll have to play… dead." Puck gave a wink and fell backwards off the limb much to Kurt's shock.

Alfred, hearing the thump of the black eagle hitting the ground, walked over and when he was within range… the 'dead' bird sprang up and bit into his foot despite the boot. "Ahh!"

Puck and Kurt flew off again. Next stop, Swan Lake. "That'll put some distance between us!" Puck laughed, watching Sebastian stumble after them.

Back at the lake Jeff and Nick were keeping an eye out. The moon was rising.

"No sign of them yet." Informed Jeff.

Nick scoffed. "I hope they know what they're doing." His tone betrayed some worry.

"Incoming!"

Puck and Kurt spotted their friends "There they are!'' Puck said and landed next to them.

''It's almost time Kurt. Look!" Puck said and pointed to the moon

Kurt looked horrified. "I can't do it."

"You have to."

"He'll kill me, Puck!"

"Kurt if you don't do it now you've lost your chance for life."

Kurt sighed. "Alright, I'll go."

Sebastian had just entered the castle grounds and marveled at the clear blue lake. 'How have I never known about this place?' He thought. "What?" Glancing up he saw the swan from before gliding down towards him. He pulled out another arrow. The swan set its self on the still lake.

Kurt gasped. The moonlight wasn't there, what had happened? Oh cruel timing! The clouds had moved to cover the crescent. Sebastian pulled the bowstring back. "Gotcha." Puck tackled into his side and threw off his aim once again. The clouds passed, the moon was exposed.

A gold light cast over the swan, and Sebastian looked at the lake just as the shimmering vortex fell back and revealed his true love.

"Hello Sebastian."

**The next chapter is gonna by awesome i bet you guys cant wait for it. Only 4 more chapters to go. Please review it makes me really happy to see reviews even if it is only one or two words.**


	11. Chapter 10: A Love Reunited

**Hey everyone I think this is my best chapter yet I had so much fun writing it and I have even added a song to it because I heard it on the radio after so many years and it fit the story perfectly. I would like to the Eraman, HungerGamesAndTwilightFan and Jill for their kind words and giving me encouragement to write. Hey Jill this is my facebook page link if you would like to add me and give me more story ideas. I really like the idea of Anastasia one of my favourite movies. **

www . facebook ronnyangel88?ref=tn_tnmn (No Spaces)

**Chapter 11: A Love Reunited **

_"Hello Sebastian.''_

Sebastian dropped his bow and ran Kurt, he lifted him up and spun him around a few times. Then he lowered Kurt and gave him a loving sweet kiss. ''Oh Sebastian, I've missed you so.'' he exalted after they broke apart.

Sebastian held Kurt's hands and started to sing.

_Tonight it's very clear  
'Cause we're both lying here  
There's so many things I wanna say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone_

_Sometimes I just forget_  
_Say things I might regret_  
_It breaks my heart to see you crying_  
_I don't wanna lose you_  
_I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_  
_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_  
_We'll live forever_  
_Knowing together_  
_That we did it all for the glory of love_

_You keep me standing tall_  
_You help me through it all_  
_I'm always strong when you're beside me_  
_I have always needed you_  
_I could never make it alone_  
_I am the man who will fight for your honor_  
_I'll be the hero_  
_You've been dreaming of_  
_We'll live forever_  
_Knowing together that we did it all_  
_For the glory of love_  
_It's like a knight in shining armor_  
_From a long time ago_  
_Just in time I will save the day_  
_Take you to my castle far away_

_I am the man who will fight for your honor_  
_I'll be the hero that your dreaming of_  
_We're gonna live for ever_  
_Knowing together_  
_That we did it all for the glory of love_

_We'll live forever_  
_Knowing together_  
_That we did it all for the glory of love_  
_We did it all for love_

We he finished pour his heart out to his one true love he shook his head. "No one believed me…but I knew I would found you…" he gushed, ecstatic to see Kurt again. "You can't stay!" he interrupted shortly, making Sebastian's heart sink.

"Can't stay?!" he said shocked. Was Kurt not happy to see him? Perhaps there was something else bothering him. "No! I'll never let you out of my sight again!" he drew Kurt in for another protecting embrace, not wanting to let go. Refusing to let go.

Much to his dismay, he partially pried himself from Sebastian. "Listen to me, Sebastian…"

"Kurt!" a strange voice shouted.

"Oh no!" Kurt said, his voice slightly tipped with fear and anxiety. Sebastian still holding him as he looked around toward the direction the voice resonated from.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned and a bit more alert. "What's going on?"

"It's him!" he answered quickly.

"Who?"

"He-he has me under a spell." Kurt said starring into Sebastian's eyes.

"Who does?" he demanded. Sebastian was not going to lose Kurt again. Whoever this was, he was messing with the wrong guy. "Let him come…I'll-" he moved in front of Kurt; covering him to protect him from this man.

"No!" Kurt interrupted frantically. "He has great power…you must go!"

"Then you're coming with me." he said, grasping his shoulders.

He shook his head again. "I can't! Once the moon sets, I'll turn back into a swan!" he explained. "Please, Sebastian. You have to trust me! Go!" he said, urging him to leave.

"There must be some way to break the spell." he said.

"There is. You have to make a vow of everlasting love."

"I make it! It's all I've ever wanted!" he blurted out.

"You must prove it to the world!" he said, his eyes shining with a bit more emotion

"How?"

"I-I don't know!" Kurt panicked as this man shouted his name again. Sebastian held him to try and calm him, but he would have none of that.

''Kurt!'' the voice said.

"Go!" he urged Sebastian even further.

Just then, an idea hit him. "I've got it! The ball! Tomorrow night, come to the castle…and before the whole world, I will make a vow of everlasting love." A beautiful smile splay across Kurt's face.

"KURT!" This man's voice sounded outraged now.

"I'm coming!" he answered him, and then turned back to Sebastian. "Go!" he pleaded.

"Tomorrow night." he said.

"Yes. Tomorrow night." he acknowledged. "Now go!" he whispered.

Tossing the locket to him, Sebastian's last glimpse was of Kurt catching the locket and then turning back to face this man.

"Kurt!" Hunter broke through a set of shrubs. "Didn't you hear me calling?" He asked with a dark grin.

"I… I…"

"I thought I heard… voices." Hunter continued while searching the area

"Voices?"

"Yes. Voices."

"Well I-I…" Kurt stuttered.

"You… What?"

"I've decided… to marry you." Kurt said, thinking quickly. Hunter looked fairly delighted.

"Wait. You mean? Ahaha! Yes!" He kneeled in front of Kurt and dramatically took his hand. "Oh you have made me so happy. I'll be a good king you'll see! I'll wear nice clothes; maybe even get my hair trimmed. How wonderful!" He stood and walked a few paces.

"Oh, Kurt? You wouldn't happen to know who _this _belongs to, would you?" he said pulling out a bow from his cloak. Kurt gasped knowing instantly that is was Sebastian's bow.

"_Come to the ball. I will make a vow of everlasting love._" Hunter laughed. As he repeated Sebastian's words after hearing their conversation. "Thought you could fool me, did you?" he said and threw the bow in to the lake.

"I will never be yours! You _Creature_! I will marry Prince Sebastian and you cannot stop me!"

Hunter grasped Kurt's wrist in a harsh grip, forcing him to release his precious locket. "I hate to tell you this, Kurt, but you won't be able to attend the big ball, tomorrow night." He swung the pendant around tauntingly.

"If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me." Kurt declared crossing his arms against his chest.

The hand on his wrist moved to his chin. "No, I don't think I do. You seem to have forgotten something very important… Tomorrow night, there is **no moon**." he said and laughed.

The defiance in Kurt's eyes shattered.

Kurt looked up at the sky tonight was the moon last cycle and so tomorrow night he couldn't be in human form to be with Sebastian. He then fell to his knees and weep.

Hunter cackled as he trounced into the hardly used grand hall. "No matter what they do, I am always one step ahead." He paused, a thought striking him. "On the other hand, Prince Sebastian's vow could ruin everything. I'm going to have to deal with him, but how?''

His servant, whom was sweeping nearby, hummed softly to himself. Hunter's gaze landed on him, and then it sparked with an idea. "The vow… I'll get Sebastian to offer his vow to the wrong Prince!"

"Ye-Yes, sir?" He didn't dare look up, but the enchanter tilted his face with a harsh tug to his chin.

"I'm going to make you look like Kurt."

"Yes, the prince. It'll take a bit of work, but it will be worth the magic… because when Sebastian makes his vow to the wrong boy… Kurt will die and then I'll finish Sebastian off myself. Oh I love it! This is really classy. This is me.

He turned and began to sing.

_"Gosh it's such a hoot to see them quaking! When I'm king they'll treat me with respect. I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking, so much for politically correct!" _

A flash of magic later he was in royal clothes, and almost skating around.

"Up 'til now, I've pulled my punches. I intend to eat their lunches. No more Mr. Nice guy, not for me!" False figures of all the people of Hunter's court appeared.

_"If you think that I'm hard hearted, well lamby-pie I haven't even started!" _

A spark hit three statues on a fountain and the female figures sprang to life forming a chorus. One had blonde hair, glasses, and a navy dress. Another appeared with short brown hair, green eyes, and a teal dress. The last was in a deep violet dress with curly black hair. They picked up the tune.

_"No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sirree!"_

_"Soon as my witchcraft has zinged 'em. I'll gain control of the kingdom! As for Kurt, well that's tragic because I'm going back to that old black magic!"_

_"Good behavior is so much duller, time to show my one true color!"_

_"Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's History!" _

_"Vengeance is what I believe in, I don't get mad… I get even! Kurt can't get to the ball cause I won't bring him. So I'll zap up a date who's a real dead ringer!"_ He snatched his servant into a spin that made him change to a perfect replica of Kurt.

_"Up to no good, I love plottin'… Cause I'm so good, when I'm rotten! No_ _more Mr. Nice Guy, Wait and see!"_

_"Wait and see!" _Chimed his chorus.

_"I'll become that nasty, naughty,"_

_"Petty, spiteful!"_

_"Wicked, wayward."_

_"Way delightful!"_ The statue girls cheered with him.

_"Bad guy I was born to be!" _The music seemed about to stop until the blonde spoke up.

_"Once more?"_ The enchanter rolled his eyes, but obliged.

_"Lying, Loathsome,"_

_"Never tender!"_

_"Indiscreet, repeat offender! No more Mr. Nice Guy, That's not me!"_

_"Doo, doo, doo-doo…"_ The statues returned to stone in the fountain. The servant returned to himself, but wearing and all too familiar locket and a guilty look. Hunter laughed darkly, thanking his now non-existent audience for their applause and leaving the room.

**A/N I hope you guys liked the songs Sebastian sang it's called Glory Of Love By Peter Cetera. I loved this song when I was younger If you would like to hear it click on the link www . youtube watch ?v=XWHOF _ 0-6Hg (No Spaces). Please dont forget to leave reviews and next chapter should be up tomorrow. **


	12. Chapter 11: Princesses On Parade

**Wow I cant believe how long this chapter is but I finally got it done. Also 2 more chapters to go and soon I will be working on anther story called The Groom Prince go check it out I haven't started writing it yet but I have written down who the characters will be. So for now happy reading :-) **

**Chapter 12: Princesses on Parade**

Sebastian flung the doors to the ballroom open "Mother, have you se-"

"Oh, Sebastian! Mary said from a table with a bouquet on it.

"What are these?" He asked, more referring to the whole set up, but beginning with the flowers.

"Roses!"

"They're red."

''Of course they're red."

"But mother, I don't want red roses. I want white, like a swan." He trailed of with a cheesy smile. "Have you seen David?"

"No." Mary responded setting the vase on a table.

"Has anyone seen David?" Sebastian asked the servants before distracting himself with a plate of hor d'oeuvres. "Would you feed this to a swan?" He asked the man carrying it, whom shook his head with a confused frown. "Take it back. Get something light, something fresh."

Wes was rehearsing nearby with a fairly fast paced song. "No, no Wes. Hold it."

"What's wrong?" he said with a huff.

"Tonight the music must be played rubato. Soft and graceful, like a swan."

"A swan?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever seen a swan, Wes?"

"Of course I've seen a swan!"

"If you could play a swan, what would it sound like?" With a tiny smirk, he directed the trumpeter to play one short loud note. It sounded like a bird squawking. Wes chuckled. Alfred shook his head good naturedly.

"Soft and Graceful, Wes." He turned to the rest of the room again. "Where is David?"

"No one has seen him dear." The queen answered.

"You're kidding. Who's going to be my best man?" He grinned.

Mary's eyes widened. "Best…? You mean! Oh Sebastian!" Her face stretched to match her son's and she all but hugged the life out of him. Wes began conducting a softer tune.

"Perfect, Wes, absolutely perfect." He waltzed with an invisible partner while the queen smiled.

''Come on, Mother.'' Sebastian said grabbing his mother and twirling her around.

"Don't be so secretive Sebastian. Tell me who it is." She begged excitedly. He merely laughed.

At this time Kurt, in his swan form, had been locked away within the dark waterlogged dungeon of Swan Lake's castle by Hunter. The enchanter looked down on him from a small closeable wood window. "It hurts me to lock you up this way, Kurt. Hurts me, deep. But then a king's day is full of tough decisions. You understand?"

He tossed a few red roses to Kurt, whom promptly pecked them until they tore out of rage. "Oh, now you're mad at me again. Gosh darn it! Can't do anything right, head full of pudding. That's me. Well, I can't leave you like this. If you're not happy, I'm not happy."

Kurt turned his back, intent on ignoring the man's mutterings.

"Hmm… I know! If you can't attend the ball, I'll bring the ball to you! Let's see, the first thing you need is… a young man."

Kurt shot him a dirty look at the comment, and the sorcerer grinned at regaining his attention. "The prince is busy of course, but… I think I can arrange a substitute." He gestured to the cell door. A suit of armor was forcing a fluently cursing David into the cell. He wasn't going without a fight though, when he latched his arms on the door frame sides the metal automaton met his back with a kick and he fell with a splash below.

His head popped out of the water and he flailed wildly until Kurt tugged him by the shirt to a hanging wrist cuff, which he used as a lifeline.

"I'd love to stay, but if I do then I'll be late; that's tacky." He started to close the window when he caught sight of the Kurt's heartbroken look. "D-Don't give me that look, princess, had to be sneaky didn't you? Just had to bring your weakling prince into it didn't you? Well that's fine with me! Just fine with me!" The opening slammed shut and echoed even to the outside where Puck, Nick and Jeff where listening.

Outside the queen's castle, suitors from all over were arriving and as they worked the footmen sang their thoughts.

Will after checking and rechecking his list knocked on the door to the changing room where Sebastian and Mary were putting on their elaborate jewelry or fastenings.

"Excuse me, your highness?" He called walking in.

"Yes Will?"

"It's getting rather crowded."

"Very well, you may begin the introductions." Will nodded and was just leaving when the queen caught his attention again. "And Will?"

"Yes?"

"No mistakes this time." She said referring to a different incident when the man had inadequately checked his list and 30 people arrived without announcement.

"Everything will be perfect." He dashed away.

Now alone, Mary addressed Sebastian. "Promise me Sebastian, you'll tell me who it is the moment they get here."

"Oh, trust me, mother. You'll know, believe me you'll know."

Back at the lake, Puck, Nick, and Jeff were pacing for ideas. "Ah hah!" The black bird stopped suddenly causing the frog to bump into him.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"It's coming." said Puck

"What is?" Nick said

"An idea! A huge, colossal, awesome idea!"

"Sounds big." Jeff replied sarcastically.

"I got it! Listen, water leaks into the dungeon, right? So if there's a leak there must be a hole! We'll find the hole, make it bigger and-" He made an explosion sound. "Kurt is free!"

"I think you are forgetting two things." Nick pointed backwards at the moat surrounding the castle and, specifically, its alligators.

"His Majesty's has a point." Jeff drawled.

"Not to worry. Now, first we need a scout." Puck trailed off.

"Are you crazy? Who's going to jump into this moat?" So said Nick.

"He's got to be a good swimmer." Puck took a few steps closer to Nick whom didn't notice the turn the conversation had taken.

"I should say so."

"He'd have to be pretty small too." Jeff blocked the other side.

"Teeny Weeny, not to be seen." Nick agreed.

Puck put a wing around the Nick's shoulders and whispered conspiratorially to him while looking around like a spy. "And it wouldn't hurt if he was green for camouflage."

Nick began ticking off his fingers, setting a record in obliviousness. "Precisely. Small. Good Swimmer. Green." The dots connected. "Good Grief! You're talking about me?!" He made a leap, but Jeff caught his leg. "No no no no no!"

Mary came forward to address her guests from all over as they applauded. "Thank you, thank you. Girls?" She stepped aside. The lights dimmed slightly.

Will slid out while every potential royal took a stand next to him.

_"Beauty and glamor and breeding unmatched…"_

_"Princesses on parade." _Sang the chorus.

_"Lovely, enthralling, and all unattached. Hoi polloi and those well-bred agree each enjoys a royal pedigree."_

_"Born for success!"_

_"Each possesses a spark! Each a remarkable mate!" _He fell backward into some of the visiting males and they carried him to the mortified prince Sebastian, whom he forced to see his choices. _"Boy oh boy, these royal highnesses, all have plusses, they've no minuses! Gaze upon!"_

_"These Princesses on parade!"_

Wes jumped in, going down a list. _"This princess comes from Colchester, where corn and cotton grows; she plays croquet and harpsichord and sews her own clothes!"_ A rather… ehm… well endowed young woman bounced past the prince with a small smile.

_"Miss Natalyia isn't known to take the path of least resistance. She hails from southeast Fradistan, and came the farthest distance."_ Sebastian nervously kissed the frosty girl's hand when she offered it, keeping a close eye on the knife hanging from her sash.

_"This Princesses lives to help the world; he finds no task to menial. And all the other hopeful guys think he's the most congenial." _A very happy brunette shook Sebastian's hand quickly while blowing kisses at some of the other ladies.

An intimidating blond with pale green eyes and a white hat appeared. _"Vash here is from Stutgart, where our swords and armor's made!"_

"Gaze upon!" Will broke in again.

_"Princesses on parade! This is the likely occasion, when the heir to the throne picks a wife!"_

Those garnering the Prince's attention sang as well. _"This may be the day that Prince Sebastian will say!"_

"Where have you been all my life?" Will finished with a wink. Some of the girls mock-swooned.

_"Brilliant, beguiling, a smiling brigade!"_

_"Princesses on parade!"_

_"Each the pride of their community, each a golden opportunity."_

_"Just the thought that Crown Prince Sebastian will, face this choice and go hysterical!" Chanted the Princesses._

_"Gaze upon! Heap praise upon!"_

_"These like, radiant, glamorous, luminous, dazzling!"_

_"Princesses on parade!_" The music hit its final note with a crescendo and if nothing else Sebastian could admit that it was quite the show.

Will had just taken what he felt a well deserved bow when a knock shattered the applause and a very awkward silence took its place.

The poor man's mouth fell open in shock and embarrassment. Did this mean that he? Again?

The queen shot him a strained smile. "Will? All who were invited are _present_, are they not?"

Ripping out his list, a quick run through revealed he'd made no mistake, but then who? "Like yeah! Uh… I don't…" The knock resounded again, and he gasped.

"Open the door!" Mary ordered and gave a little giggle.

He raced up the grand staircase and pulled open the barrier, fervent denials on his lips. "It's totally the milkman. It has to be the milkman." A tall young man with light brown hair, sky blue eyes, and a set of black and red dress robes entered the ball room. He blushed lightly at the man in front of him then at the attention he had drawn. Will closed the door behind him with a dramatic, though quiet sob. "Well, it's not the milkman."

Sebastian smiled and walked forward to receive his true love. Mary stared. "No. No it can't be." She elbowed her way around some people to get to the court conductor, whom seemed just as stunned as everyone else. "Wes, Wes. Who is it? Do you know him?" She hissed.

"I-I don't."

The queen shook him by the shoulders in frustration. "Confound it, Wes! I know he confides in you! Who is it?"

"I promise I have never seen him before. Although… he does look a great deal like…"

"But it couldn't be. Could it?"

Alfred took the mysterious male's hands. "Oh, I was so worried! I almost thought…"

With a tentative smile the recent arrival motioned for him to stop. "Nothing could keep me away."

Back at Swan Lake Puck, Nick and Jeff were putting their plan into action to free Kurt.

"Okay, sure, whatever. So Jeff will draw the gators away while you get a running start and make a beeline for the hole in the wall."

"_If _I can find it, and _If _the alligators do not chew me before I get there."

"Don't worry. Jeff said just scream and he'll rush to help."

The frog face palmed. "Oh yes! Mr. Molasses will rush to help!"

"That's my awesome plan."

"Suddenly, I'm full of comfort."

"Good, now stretch out." Puck flew over to Jeff and went over the plan a second time. Jeff slid into the water with a nod.

"How do I let myself get talked into these things?" Nick complained.

"Alright, on your mark." Puck picked up a reed to use as a starting flag and Nick knelt down like a runner preparing to sprint.

Jeff splashed around to taunt the gators. "Hey, you leather heads come and get me!" They took off after him.

"Get set…. Go!"

Nick leapt forward increasingly fast while hopping.

"Faster, faster!" Puck stage whispered. The scout for his brilliant plan let out a tiny sarcastic laugh.

"Sure, go on Nick! Race to your death!" One of the alligators noticed him and abandoned its attack on Jeff to get Nick. He hesitated at the rim of the moat before promptly losing balance and falling into the water. "Ahh!"

Jeff in a motorboat like fashion rammed into the gator to distract it then cheekily shot over his shoulder. "Get moving slowpoke!"

"Slowpoke?" Nick demanded insulted. When the second reptile noticed him he dove quickly below the surface and upon reaching the castle walls zipped from crack to crack looking for a breach.

Jeff was clearly having fun teasing his pursuers. "Na na na na na! " He coasted by the stone walls. "Any luck?" The amphibian finally found a hole roughly his size and began to squeeze in, but it was almost crushing. The alligators noticed him again.

In a last ditch effort one slammed into the wall mouth open, unknowingly providing the push that sent Nick flying into the dungeon.

Much to the shock of Kurt a green blur came barreling out of the water, bounced off the wall, and then soared into a set of hanging chains which caught him loosely by the leg and dangled his lord dizziness not far above him. "Nick?" He called with joyful surprise.

"T-To the rescue, Monsieur!" He slipped out of the chains and splashed back into the drink.

Outside Jeff swam to the surface and gave the thumbs up to Puck whom was watching anxiously on an overhanging tree limb. "Ha! There's the signal! All right Puck, time to brush up on the old diving technique!"

He deposited on the branch and resumed his dive into the moat. "Yo, scale-brains! Those turtles are tough eating; why not try a more awesome meal?" That did it. The said scale-brains turned on the new meat.

On their respective sides of the wall Jeff and Nick were breaking the small hole into a large one. When it was good enough Nick popped topside. "We broke through! Come on!"

"Thanks Nick. Oh, and when this is over remind me to give you a kiss." Kurt in gratitude.

Blinking for only a moment Nick suddenly back flipped in victory. "Whoo!"

Paying no attention Kurt floated over to David and tugged on his shirt, trying to alert him to the exit. Uncomprehending David just pushed him off. "Ach, no, go away! Shoo!"

With a sigh of disappointment Kurt dove to meet his friends. After assuring that Puck was still keeping the gators busy, Jeff led them out. "Let's go!"

The reptilian monsters rushed them. The first came especially close to Kurt's back feathers before Jeff bit down on its tail. A glare turned on him and all he did was smile. "Friends call me Jeff."

The second snapped at Kurt on his way out of the water and if it hadn't have been for Puck scratching at its soft underbelly with his talons none them would have escaped.

Kurt took off for Sebastian's castle at break neck speeds. "Go, Kurt, Go!" Puck shouted after him.

Prince Sebastian danced slowly with his guest. He was quieter than normal, always glancing around nervously, and looked somewhat… guilty? "Something about you seems… I don't know, different.

The 'Kurt' imposer glanced up in surprise and then smiled disarmingly. "Don't worry. After tonight, everything will be perfect." He offered a gold locket with a swan engraved on it for the taller to put on his neck.

After seeing the locket Sebastian thought this really is Kurt. He accepted the locket and clipped it around his love's throat. "Yes, yes of course." Spinning near the band Sebastian addressed the composer. "Wes, I want to make an announcement. Stop the music.''

**Oh no if you guys know the story really well you know what parts coming. Don't forget those reviews. Reviews put a smile on my face :-) **


	13. Chapter 12: The Wrong Vow

**I have always hated this part of the story but we all know it gets better in the end will it has to also with the last chapter i split it. So number 14 will be the battle scene and then 15 will be the wedding. Thank you so much to everyone never knew people would like this but I'm glad you did. Hope you enjoy this chapter :-) **

**Chapter 13: The Wrong Vow…**

Kurt, flew as fast as he could, through the moonless sky to Sebastian's castle.

The music trailed off in the ballroom and Sebastian drew the one he believed to be his Kurt close to him. There in front of the entire court and foreign royals of the world he spoke. "Kings and Queens… Ladies and gentlemen… Mother." Mary's lip wobbled in happy sobs. "I have an announcement to make!"

Gasping in exhaustion the Kurt arrived at just this time. He was barely given a chance to take a breath when Sebastian said his next words.

"Today I have found my one true love!"

Eyes growing wide with shock Kurt furiously tapped at the window to get his attention. "No! Sebastian, no! It's a trick!"

"I present him to you as the future king of our fair kingdom!" The false Kurt as he glanced around. The expression became one of contained horror when he saw the real Kurt fluttering outside. If the prince turned his gaze just a little the plan would be ruined and Hunter would destroy him! Self preservation driving his actions, he latched onto Sebastian's arm and turned him from the glass.

The real Kurt shot through the air in an effort to be seen, but at every opportunity his lover was distracted or faced away.

The speech went on. "As proof of my love for him, I make a vow to end all vows…"

Kurt then tried to break into the castle, but no openings were left unsealed. He returned to the window, hyperventilating with terror and frustration.

"…A vow stronger than all the powers of the earth, before you and before the whole world, I make a vow of everlasting love-"

**"Sebastian!"** Kurt shrieked.

"…To Kurt." With a loving grin Sebastian gestured to the false Kurt, the disguised trick, _The Wrong Prince_.

"**No!**" His true love's heartbroken cry went unheard as the crowd burst into cheers. Kurt lost the will to fly an began falling.

The celebratory cries were suddenly cut short as harsh stormy gales forced open the doors and windows. Curtains blew ominously where they hung and the candle light ceased to be.

A low toned voice floated in with a song sung tauntingly. "No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sirree!" A childish mocking laugh followed this and the cruel person responsible stepped forward slowly, purposefully into the room.

"Hello, little prince." His voice was smug and he was wearing a smile full of dark satisfaction.

Sebastian stood defiantly and pushed 'Kurt' well behind him. "Who are you?" He demanded.

His question was ignored and the enchanter laid his head in one hand as if studying him. "Went and pledged your love to another, eh?" The smile widened, he knew the answer.

The crown prince glared in confusion. "What are you talking about? This is Kurt!"

The man threw his head back and cackled. "No, Kurt… is Mine." Looking back at Sebastian, he curled his fingers into a fist. In truth he was imagining the Kurt's life being crushed before him.

Sebastian's eyes sparked with recognition. "It's you! You have No power here! I made a vow, a Vow of Everlasting Love!"

Ivan laughed again. "You made a vow alright!" He raised his arms to cast a spell. "A Vow of Everlasting…**_Death!_**" A yellow light flew from hi hands, swerved around the crown prince, and knocked a frightened 'Kurt' off his feet.

"No! Kurt!" Sebastian kneeled at his side, but then shot backwards as the light brown hair darkened to brown and the sky blue became emerald eyes.

"You should have left him to me…" The attention returned to Hunter. "…Now, Kurt will die." He twisted to face a window and gestured with a wave. A beautiful white bird flew unbalanced in the distance. Sebastian looked up at the window to see the swan fly away ''Kurt!'' he yelled but Kurt failed to hear him.

When Sebastian had spoken his words of love to the wrong person, a bolt of pain racked through the Kurt's body. Kurt could have sworn his heart stopped for just a moment. He gasped on air that was suddenly difficult to inhale and tore off back to the lake. This had to be it, the enchanter's final curse. He was dying.

Sebastian pushed past Hunter once he saw the real Kurt. He saddled his horse and bottled across the moat. The dark spell caster watched him go then turned to mist and followed after. What did he think he could do? Kurt's life was slowing to a halt.

"He's fading fast little prince!" He taunted. His voice echoed around the forest.

"No! I will save him!" Sebastian yelled back.

The three friends at Swan Lake glanced at each other, horror in their expressions. Puck was the only one to voice their thoughts. "Something's gone wrong."

"If you hurry Little Prince, I'll let you see him one last time!" Brambles of thorns surrounded the gates to the crumbling castle grounds. Sebastian was forced to abandon his horse and hack them away with his sword.

From up above Kurt lost height quickly. There it was the water, the lake, even- even the trio-

He couldn't focus any more. Couldn't land, try as he might, a wing dipped into the water, but he remained airborne. His friends saw him.

"There he is! Kurt, Kurt over here!" Nick hopped to get his attention. The swan didn't see him, his vision was too blurred.

"I don't think he's gonna make it." Jeff mumbled.

Puck shook his head. "Come on man, come on now. " These wishes were nearly silent as he pleaded.

Kurt attempted to gracefully meet the land, but fell forwards instead. He turned on his back, closed his eyes, and felt himself return to human form. Little sparks of magic bounced away, the spell had run its course.

Sebastian sprinted around the lake bend, catching sight of Kurt and paying no heed to the three animals that followed him. They watched him drop to one knee and lift Kurt into his arms.

"Kurt? What have I done to you? I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please!"

A soft groan sounded, dazed as blue eyes were opened slightly. "S-Sebastian." It was said so quietly.

"Yes Kurt, I'm here."

"Sebastian… I-I feel so weak… I think, I think I'm…"

"No, no, you'll live Kurt. The vow I made was for you."

"I know. I love you, Sebastian." A gentle hand reached to his face, but then slipped down again. Kurt's eyes shut, and then his breath hitched and his chest fell, never to rise thereafter.

"Kurt… Kurt!" With a shuddering gasp he glared at the area surrounding him. He knew who was listening. "I made the vow for him! Do you hear? The Vow I made was for him!"

**Stay tuned for more the best is yet to come. xo xo **


	14. Chapter 13: The Final Battle

**Finally the battle scene which is my favorite part because good will always triumph over evil good will always win. **

**Chapter 14: The Final Battle**

Hunter's voice floated over from behind the distraught prince. "No need to shout." Sebastian craned his neck to give him a fierce glare, but his eyes were red rimmed with un-shed tears.

Sebastian set his lover down gently and then turned on the enchanter. "Don't let him die!" He took a few steps toward him.

Hunter tilted his head curiously, a dark smile on his lips. "Is that a threat?"

Sebastian stalked over to him and grabbed the front of his coat. "Don't you _dare _let him die!" He balled the fabric in his hands into fists and pulled him down to eye level.

A chuckle fluttered out and Hunter pulled a fake scared look. "Ooh, it _is _a threat!"

"You're the only one with the power! Now do it!" Hunter growled.

Hunter's hands, which had been raised in mock surrender, suddenly shot forward knocking Sebastian off his feet and landed on the ground hard. "Only if you defeat… Me!"

Fast splashes of light zapped across the enchanter's features. He grew taller, black fur erupted along his body, and his hands flattened. A membrane formed from each elongated finger until he sported gigantic bat wings. His legs became longer with talons, and a sharp muzzle armed with fangs burst into being.

Evil green eyes stared down at the prince and the creature let out his defining screech. Sebastian, to his credit, hadn't moved from his spot. Though, he may have been frozen with fear. "The Great Animal…" He gasped.

Sebastian shook his head to regain his senses and pulled his sword from its scabbard. "I will not let him die!" The animal made to snap at his arm, but Sebastian swung his blade and met the monster's shoulder.

A deep red gash was left where fur once resided. The beast shrieked at the pain and briefly inspected the wound then displayed a sickening grin at his victim. With a kick off the ground it flapped its wings and seemingly vanished into the scarred trees around the clearing.

Hearing all the noise outside David swallowed his fear and let go of the wrist cuff holding him above the water. Taking a breath he swam to the

bottom, spying a hole in the dungeon wall.

Sebastian turned in place, casting glances at anywhere the animal might be hiding. Something snapped the branches above him and he barely saw the creature before its wicked feet pinned him to the ground.

Hunter's transformed self snatched up his weapon and then broke it in half with his fangs. Sebastian, thinking fast, grabbed a stone and jammed it sharply into the beast's talons. They opened from the pain and the monster flew back a few feet, leaving the prince in a state of unmoving fatigue.

Biting his tongue a thought struck Puck. "The bow!" His friends glanced at him. "Sebastian's bow! Swim to the bottom of the lake, and get the bow." Not giving him a second to respond, the bird grabbed Nick and threw him into the water.

Nick did as told however and found the bow, but couldn't pull it up. He was just about to surface to tell the others when Jeff swam around and snatched up the object with his motorboat speed. When they broke the lake top, Sebastian was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Throw it! Throw it!" Puck screeched. Jeff did, but Nick was still attached, and likewise landed in front of the prince.

He slapped Sebastian's face. "Hello, wake up! Hello!" His eyes fluttered open. Nick jumped out of the way as Sebastian stumbled up and grabbed his bow.

The monster made another swipe at him and he tumbled backwards. He felt for an arrow before remembering he didn't have his quiver.

"Sebastian!" The prince looked back at the lake in time to catch an arrow. David had just fired at him from his own bow after crawling from the water.

The Great Animal gave a snarl and flew into the air as this occurred. Hunter reared back and vaulted forward intent on a finishing blow. Sebastian spun on his heel, and fired, the arrow was loosed.

The shot buried itself in the Animal's chest. Straight through his heart. Hunter's eyes widened and a deafening screech echoed off the lands as he lost altitude, every nerve in his body paralyzed.

Down, down, down, into the clear tranquility of Swan Lake.

Light soared from the impact and surrounded every inch of the castle and its inhabitants. David fell forward on his knees with a sigh of relief.

"Whoo!" Puck was the first to celebrate, tackling the other two with a laugh. All three hugged each other and cheered but their celebration didn't last long.

Sebastian had stumbled over to Kurt battered and bruised. The three bowed their heads in respectful silence.

Tears slipped down Sebastian's face. He held his lover's upper body to his own. "Please… Forgive me, Kurt. Forgive me. I only wanted to break the spell, to prove my love to you. I love you for your, mind, courage, and kindness. I always have."

He sobbed as he said this. Sebastian pressed his lips against the cold unyielding ones of Kurt, and then let him be lowered back onto the ground. Sebastian turned his back and covered his eyes mournfully.

Unbeknownst to all, a small dusting of pink was returning to pale cheeks. Eyelids twitched and fluttered open. Strong blue orbs were uncovered. A quiet gasp of air was taken in. "S-Sebastian?"

What was that? It was barely a whisper, but… Sebastian lifted his hand and glanced at his loved one. His eyes! They were open! "Kurt!" He placed trembling fingers on the once again warm skin.

"Oh, Sebastian." They embraced and the silence from the onlookers broke.

**There you have it Kurt lives. Ok so the next chapter is the wedding. So stay tuned for more. So i am afraid the next chapter will be the last. :( I know you guys will be sad but after the Wedding chapter i will have a surprise for you all. Do you think you guys can guess what it is? And don't forget those reviews. Veronica xo xo **


	15. Chapter 14: The Wedding

**Sadly we came to the end of my story. I hope you guys will like the wedding i even wrote vows for them witch i have never done before maybe it can be good practice for when i get married one day lol that will never happen. So i hope i wrote this well and that you guys will love it. Thanks again to everyone for their reviews. Did anyone guess my surprise? :-) **

**Chapter 15: The Wedding**

It was a day of great celebration, the day of Sebastian and Kurt's wedding. Both of them in the wedding suits standing at the altar they turned to face each other waiting to say each other's vows Sebastian went first. ''Kurt, today I stand here before you as a man who will love you with all my heart. Whenever danger comes I will always protect you. The night you vanished I never stopped looking and I never gave up hope. You touch my heart with your kindness and strength I love you Kurt Hummel. The priest then looked at Kurt. ''Kurt would you like to say your vows now.'' Kurt nodded his head a took a deep breath. ''Sebastian, everyday that I was kept prisoner by that evil man, I never gave up hope I thought about you everyday knowing that you would find and save me. You are so brave and strong I love you so much Sebastian Smythe.''

As the two held hands the priest handed Sebastian a ring ''Sebastian, do you take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live.'' Sebastian slipped the ring on Kurt's finger ''I do.'' he said and smiled. The priest then hand Kurt a ring ''Kurt, do you take Sebastian Smythe to be your husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live.'' Kurt nodded ''I do.'' and slipped the ring on Sebastian's finger.

''By the power vested in me, I now pronounce who both and husbands and now you may kiss.'' Sebastian placed his hand on Kurt's cheek and ever so slowly leaned in for the most passionate kiss he had ever given. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as the kiss deepened.

Bells rang out all throughout the two joined kingdoms. The couple walked hand in hand out of the church with identical smiles on their faces.

Wes stood to the side with a proud smile. It lasted all of five seconds before David knocked into him. "Hey, Wes! I suppose you owe me an apology. After all if it weren't for me, the Great Animal would still be alive."

Wes rolled his eyes, and then they went wide. "Oh God!"

"Huh? What is it?" David asked.

Wes pointed behind him with a wobbling finger. "T-The Great Animal! It's Alive!" David turned in fear and came face to face with a rather convincing mask.

"Ahh!" He screamed and fainted.

The disguise was daintily pulled off to reveal the Queen. Wes held out a hand to take hers. "You Majesty."

"Wes." She took his and they strolled away.

Later that night a reception was held in the grand ballroom. Kurt was outside sitting on a bench with Nick and Jeff. "I'm ready for my kiss, mon ami." Nick said. ''Now don't get to disappointed Nick, if nothing happens.'' said Kurt.

Nick was dressed in a red cape and a crown on his head. ''Finally after all these years, I shall return to my throne.'' he said.

''Don't forget to write.'' said Jeff rolling his eyes.

''You still don't believe it do you.'' Nick said.

''The only thing your going to turn is red.''

Kurt then held out his hand and Nick stepped on it ''I am ready, Kurt.'' Kurt then lifted his hand and kissed Nick on the cheek. Nick was then in a daze then jumped off of Kurt's hand thinking he had changed back to a human and a prince.

''Well Jeff what do you have to say now.''

Jeff opened his mouth ''Um.'' he don't really want to say anything.

Nick smiled ''That's what I thought, and now if you don't mind I got some smooching to do.'' he said and walked into the ballroom. Kurt put his hand on Jeff's cheek ''Would you like a kiss too Jeff?'' Jeff started to blush and pant ''Nah, I'm happy as a turtle.''

Inside the ballroom Nick walked up to a lady ''Bonjour Mademoiselle'' he said. The lady then screamed and fainted ''Aha, the ladies still fall for me.'' he said.

Sebastian then came outside and held out his hand to Kurt. ''Walk with me.'' Kurt smiled and took his hand gladly ''I thought you'd never ask.''

The walked over to a little bridge and saw the full moon high in the sky Kurt looked at Sebastian lovingly ''Will you love me Sebastian till the day I die.'' he asked.

Sebastian smiled gently and brought Kurt's face closer. "No, much longer than that, Kurt. Much longer." An unforgettable kiss was shared to show everlasting love.

The End.

**Ok so the surprise is there will be a sequel called The Secret of the Castle. But first what did you guys think of the vows?**

**Summary for the sequel: The first wedding anniversary of Prince Kurt and Prince Sebastian but he is distracted by field fires set by Azimio. His master Karofsky, wants to conquer the world, and he needs to capture a giant orb to do that. Karofsky kidnaps the Queen and Kurt with Sebastian have to save her. Hope you guys will like it. **


End file.
